


Ye2 2ir.

by 2trangerMcDanger



Series: Humanstuck Solkat BS [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Humanstuck, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, handjobs, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trangerMcDanger/pseuds/2trangerMcDanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late November, just on the border of late fall and early winter. Today had been a particularly warm day (for the season at least) and today  happened to be a special day. If by special, one meant that today was just a day where someone who usually didn't have plans had plans. In this case, two completely social awkward nerds who only ever had plans with each other, had plans with each other again today. Although, for Karkat, that didn't dampen the sentiment. Especially because today was special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye2 2ir.

It was late November, just on the border of late fall and early winter. Today had been a particularly warm day (for the season at least) and today happened to be a special day. If by special, one meant that today was just a day where someone who usually didn't have plans had plans. In this case, two completely social awkward nerds who only ever had plans with each other, had plans with each other again today. Although, for Karkat, that didn't dampen the sentiment. Especially because today was special.  
\---  
Karkat and Sollux had been best friends for the longest time. Both of them even have trouble remember how exactly they met. One thing was for sure though, as complicated as they were towards each other, it was undeniable that they cared for one another.

Sometime around puberty for the two them, their care had become a little less platonic. They were still just as awkward and clumsy around each other as they are now. Give or take some awkwardness. But their first kiss had been locked in both their memories for years to come.

After Sollux had got his braces off when he was about seventeen, Karkat had begun seeing him as less of an gross dork with a sweet personality, and more of a sweet dork with a sweet personality. Unfortunately, the metal in his mouth didn't change anything about the lisp he'd always had since childhood and after they graduated, it was apparent that the speech impediment was there to stay.

Years later, the two of them found separate jobs invested in a crappy apartment together and had a dip in how openly affectionate they were with each other. In fact they stopped spending as much time with each other altogether. That is, until Karkat (the slightly younger of the two) finally reached his twenty first birthday and could now legally participate with Sollux in very rare drinking occasions. The dip in their affections had finally turned up and they both started looking at things in whole new lights. They stopped seeing each other as boys, and started seeing each other as men.

A year or two later, the two of them were finally able to afford a less crappy apartment and even got some new furniture from friends and family. It was unofficial if they were actually dating; they mostly liked to keep that a secret anyway. But they have been known to kiss each other on the face in public and occasionally hold hands around people. In private is different, however.  
\---  
Now at age twenty four, Karkat had just gotten back from shopping for some essentials (food, light bulbs, etc.) and he knew that Sollux was most definitely home . Today was a special day. The whole apartment was dark, save for a soft glow from under Sollux's bedroom door. He's waiting for him. Good, better give him something to wait for.

They discussed this several days prior. Both of them did their part in making such an event happen. Karkat took this day and tomorrow off, Sollux had to be well showered, fed and hydrated with his room picked up and bed made.

Taking his sweet time, Karkat put away all the food he bought, and even did some of the dishes, making plenty of noise while doing so. He could almost feel his roommate's impatience through the walls. And by now, he's starting to get impatient with himself. He'd been thinking about this all day, since he woke up and realized the date until now.

Karkat went to his room, slipped off his shoes and went straight to the bathroom. Without even closing the door (because it's not like anyone is watching) he begins to get ready for the occasion just like he's sure Sollux did. Starting with stripping off his shirt and brushing his hair. As well as looking at himself in the mirror for a second. Are these pants okay? Yes, they're fine, there literally isn't a better pair of pants because they all practically look the same. These ones are just a little tighter. He then spends the next few seconds arguing with himself on the most trivial question of 'should he take off his underwear?' Yes he should. After that's taken care of, and his boxers and shirt and laying on the floor overlapping one another on the bathroom floor, he finally decides he's ready.

In a matter of seconds, he's making his way down the hall and standing in front of his roommate's door. Without knocking, he slowly opens the door, the threat of butterflies filling up his gut a real possibility at that point.

And just as they planned and discussed, Sollux was right there. Lying in the middle of his queen sized bed, bathed in the dimmed candlelight brightness of a fancy lamp. Of course, when walking in, one wouldn't see his face, but his entire lower back side. Unmoving, the pale skinny man lied on his stomach, a pillow strategically placed under him, in nothing but his boy shorts (which no amount of questioning would trace back to the reasoning of wearing them) and his legs spread just far enough for the perfect view.

As Karkat made his way forward a hand trailing up the back of his friend's calf, up his thigh and finally resting on his bottom. Though, right now, it's hard to see him as a friend. Sollux pushes his knees into the bed, toes curling. Just as they talked about, his room is clean, bed made and from the softness of his skin, he's showered. He looks so good in this position, part of him wants to just take him right there. "What took you 2o long?" Sollux finally speaks up, pushing his hips up and showing off his not-so-plump ass. The display has nothing to do with the question, which is sharp and to the point. Not at all sweet and sensual. What a shame. "I don't recall saying I couldn't take care of some business before attending to this. Why should that make a difference for you?"

"It make2 a difference when I go from full ma2t to half chub becau2e of you taking care of bullshit." Sollux snaps back, words dripping with venom. A hard, cracking noise whips through the otherwise quiet bedroom. Sollux makes a little surprised squeak, and seconds later very vivid red hand mark is visible on his petite little ass under his undies. "Then let's get this going. Why don't you start by apologizing?" Karkat does his best by making his tone sweet and stern at the same time. Hopefully it's a sexy combination. 

Sollux makes this little shudder and it's easy to tell he's into it. "2-2orry..." He mutters out, and it's not quite good enough, it seems. Karkat delivers another slap on the rear, not as hard as the first one, but hard enough to leave an impression. "Try again, like we discussed." His tone is more firm this time. Sollux makes another little whimper, back arching and legs twitching ever so slightly. There's a deep inhale, followed by an equally deep exhale. "I'm 2orry. 2ir." Oh yes. The title goes straight to Karkat's dick. His now tingling hand goes to rest on his warm behind. "Good boy." Sollux physically melts a little, shoulders drooping at that.

At first, these titles were a joke, something they used to spite one another. Except Sollux would call him more ironic words like "daddy." After it became more of a causal thing, Karkat would start calling him titles that were equally ironic such as "sweetie pie" and "princess." Months later, it simply evolved. But, as previously stated, this has been discussed and carefully planned. Sollux loved being praised and Karkat loved being in charge. Everything worked out perfectly.

"You wanna keep these on or should I take them off?" Karkat tugs at the hem of his underwear, pulling it back and letting it snap back against the other's skin. He makes an annoyed little noise, always hating it when anyone would do that. "Keep them on," Sollux grumbles, venom still in his voice, "for now at lea2t." Much better. There's a plan behind this whole thing, a method to this madness. Embarrassingly enough, though, Karkat seems to have forgotten what to do. He can stall while he remembers. "Tell me everything you did today." Karkat runs his hands along his roommate's ass, feeling him up mostly, but also going down his back and rubbing there.

"Well. I, uh, woke up. Showered, and--"

"Did you only shower?" There's a beat of silence. "Did you do anything besides get clean?" Karkat clarifies, maybe the other just didn't understand the question.

"No, 2ir." There's another beat of silence. It's easy to tell that's he's lying. Sollux has a tell. It's the way he says certain things that gives it away. "Are you lying to me?" Several seconds pass and Karkat contemplates giving him another smack to nudge him into telling him the truth. Of course, as soon as he starts raising his hand, it's as if Sollux can tell what he's about to do. "Ye2, 2ir." Karkat sighs, as if he's disappointed. Little does the other know, he's actually smiling. "Tell me the truth."

"I..." Anyone could tell he's nervous. The hand that remained suspended in the air comes down, leaving a third merciless smack. Sollux's entire body stiffens up a little, and a small whimper could be heard, muffled. "I...I touched my2elf. A little bit." The smile on Karkat's face grows wider, and he bites his lip. The thought, along with the image, is hot as hell. However they did make a rule about this. "You know you weren't supposed to do that today. Did you do it because you forgot or in spite?" Sollux pressed his hips down into the pillow. Although it's not entirely obvious what he could be doing, there are suspicions. Another swat is delivered. "If I have to do that again, I'm taking my belt off. Hold still and answer my fucking question."

Sollux let's out a little swear, and a breathy groan. His rear is already quite red, perfect marks of at least partial hand prints. "It wa2 in 2pite, 2ir." Karkat makes a 'tch' noise, keeping a tally of how many more times he'll need to punish this behavior. "What else did you do today." The blonde man lets out a shaky sigh, toes still curling in anticipation as he spoke, "I ate breakfa2t. A cup of yogurt--"

As he continued explaining everything he did, Karkat is dissecting everything and actually looking for more reasons to punish him. He knows how much Sollux actually likes this and how much he's been looking forward to this day. It'd be a shame if he only walked away with barely anything to show from it.

"--And then I 2tripped down and lied my2elf out for you." The way his voice sounds as he finished his last sentence is sweet, innocent almost. And those last two words. For you. Karkat's inner possessive douche is loving that. His hand is still cupping his partner's ass, squeezing every so often and making the owner of said ass shove his face into the blankets a little more, finger's combing through his thin, blonde hair. "Good. I've kept track of how many times I need to punish you. But first..." Karkat get's up on his knees, the clanking of a belt buckle echoing through the still room. Sollux is squirming again, grinding against the pillow as if it'll give him some kind of relief.

Karkat folds his belt in half, snapping it together. "Hold. Still. I'm not fucking done yet." There is a little anger in his voice, but it's more fabricated frustration than actual anger. The broad man runs his gentle fingers up his beloved's thigh, going all the way up to the hem of his underwear and pulls them down. Sollux makes a little squeak in protest, and probably had something smart to say but clearly thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. Karkat pulls the last remaining bit of clothing all the way off, tossing it to the side and letting it land on the empty floor. "Oh no. It looks like you didn't clean your room enough. I found something."

There's a mutter of question before Sollux is propping himself up on his hands, legs still on the bed. As soon as his eyes land on the item that Karkat just threw on the floor, Sollux furrows his eyebrows and looks back to stare right at his dick of a best friend. "You can't be fucking 2eriou2, you obviou2ly threw that there!" This is the first time today that he's seeing Sollux's face. He's very flustered, entire face red, all the way to the tip of his ears. It's a stunning sight, really.

"Are you accusing me of your untidy room? Not to boss you around, but I did tell you to keep it picked up; it's not. And because your room was your responsibility, you'll have to be held accountable." There's a shit eating grin on Karkat's face, daring the other to talk back, roll his eyes, or maybe just mumble under his breath. Luckily, his dare was met. In the quiet room, a sarcastic "ye2 2ir" could be heard. It was a mumble, and as he said it, he was turning away to tuck his head under his arms just like he was doing earlier, but it was heard.

He folds the belt in half again, making it easier to use from this position. A little too excited to try this out, Karkat brings the belt down on his bare ass. A much louder crack came from the leather than his hands could ever hope to make. Sollux makes a noise that's a cross between a moan and a whimper, entire body flinching on impact. "I heard that. I think it's safe to say we can start with your discipline now. You obviously need it, desperately." A couple feet away, where Sollux's face is hidden by arms, a shudder wracks through him, followed by a sigh. He's loving this, without a doubt. "Keep count, or I'll start over." Without any warning, he starts, bringing the belt down again. Sollux makes a surprised noise, almost as if to tell the other to wait but it already happened, and there was nothing he could do about it. After that, he makes the tiny little whimper, shoving his face deeper into the sheets. Seconds later, he mumbles out single word. "One."

Another crack of the belt is quickly following it. Along with another whimpering cry. It takes Sollux more than a few seconds of deep breaths, during which, Karkat patiently waits, not wanting to hurt the other too badly, for him to mumble out, "two." By now, his ass had started to flush a brighter red, hand marks and vivid strips both visible on him as well as some very pale bruising. When the third strike smacks down, Sollux makes a more pained sounding whimper and flinches, to which Karkat mutters, "you okay?" A gentle hand cupping his ass. Sollux nods, propping himself up on his knees and arching his back more. "Three."

  
Seven more swats were delivered, each reaction dragged from them varying from moans of pleasure to whimpers pain. More often than not, mix of the two. By the end of it, Sollux's ass was very red, more bruised yet not very bruised. He was shaking a wet dog, sniffing and toes tightly curled. "Did you learn your lesson?" Karkat asked, voice plain but face smiling. Sollux nodded, relaxing finally. "Good. Turn over, for a second." The blonde does as he's told, moving the pillows and flipping over on his back, his arms go to fold over his head. Yes, he's crying, face almost as red as his ass, warm tears soaking his cheeks. Karkat scoots forward, his legs pushing under Sollux's thighs and putting him on top of his lap. Coincidentally rubbing Sollux against his hard on through his pants. Right now, that isn't his top priority.

One of younger man's hands goes to hold the other's soft, pale cheek, wiping his tears away with his thumb. He asks again, "you okay?" Sollux grabs the hand on his face, nodding with more certainty. "Fuck ye2, oh my god. That wa2 everything I thought it would be." Karkat's expression melts a little. Glad he could finally do something right for once. His eyes wander downward, more toward Sollux's leaking, hard erection. His free hand quickly goes to grasp it, "let's take care of this. Then we can move on, okay?" Sollux's expression contorts into confusion. "Move on to what? You already--"

"You'll see." And without saying another word, he starts massaging and rubbing his roommate's dick. It takes a surprisingly short amount of time until he's spilling into Karkat's hand and shaking all over again. The brunette flicks some of the excess spunk off his fingers onto the floor, only to look back and see Sollux expression that can only be read as "are you fucking serious."

"Don't give me that look. Come over here and show me how grateful you are for punishing you." The pale man swallows loud enough for both of them to hear and shifts around a lot, rolling and squirming to change his position to that of lying in front of Karkat on his stomach. He's looking up at him so sweetly as he props himself up and starts to undo the other's pants. As soon as Sollux is face to face with Karkat's dick, he helps himself. They've both expressed how confident they think they are in their blowjob skills but only Sollux's seem to own up to what he says. He was genuinely good at it. It's always the first thing Karkat asks for when it comes to birthday/valentine's day presents and the other is always eager to give.

Sollux leaves firm, yet soft kisses all along the head, lapping up each bead of pre-cum as it dripped down. He spends several seconds paying special attention to the head before wrapping his sweet, warm lips around it and sliding down. Despite clearly loving doing this act of sexual romance, Sollux has yet to wear down his gag reflex. 'Not motivated, I give them ju2t fine with it' are his excuses. He does give them just fine, though, better than fine. So of course, Karkat isn't complaining. In fact, he's praising him when he's able to take almost three quarters of his cock down his throat. The Italian man runs his fingers through his partners hair, brushing his bangs away from his face so the two of them can make proper eye contact. His heart skips a beat as he looks into those lovely mismatched eyes. Seconds later, he's spilling into Sollux's mouth and shaking from orgasm. No, he's supposed to be in charge, he's got other things to do before this is completed. He manages to catch the tail end of his roommate's oral cleanup, topping it off with a little kiss. "You're such a good boy," Karkat mumbles, patting him on the head, "lie back down in the first position and we can patch you up." Sollux nods in understanding and does as he's told.

While he's doing that, Karkat fixes his pants and gets off the bed, making a beeline for the bathroom. Of course, since this bedroom doesn't have it's own bathroom, he has to go into the hallway bathroom but still. He finds himself some white washcloths and soaks one of them in cold water, ringing it out in the sink before taking it back to the bedroom. Just like earlier, Sollux is waiting. Except this time, instead of hitting him, Karkat lays the cold wash cloth across his no doubt sore ass and rubs the small of his back.

"Hey kk..."

"Yeah."

"Can I a2k you 2omething?"

"What do you need."

For some reason, he acts hesitant about whatever it is he wants to ask. Is it a kiss, some cuddling, maybe that he sleeps in this room tonight? With Sollux, it could be anything. Karkat goes over to the headboard of the bed, leaning against it with his back and letting Sollux rest his head on his lap. It's easier to talk to someone when you can see their face. Unfortunately, the other isn't letting his face be seen so easily, hiding behind locks of hair, only for them to be brushed away. Karkat is patient in waiting for the question to be asked, not wanting to rush him, especially during after-care.

"I ju2t...Can we be. Boyfriend2?" He sounds timid; it's absolutely adorable, but the question still catches Karkat off guard. They've never talk about this before, only thing being said about this topic was that they were not. And honestly, Karkat has thought about being something more than friends with benefits more often than not. Never before did he consider Sollux feeling the same way. Speaking off, he's looking more and more nervous for asking his question than he's ever been before. "I'm 2orry, I didn't mean--we don't have to."

"No wait, shut up, okay? I think we might be able to make it work. With some work and dedication."

"KK what the fuck, we already act like we're dating, fucking look at u2 right now. You're cradling my head and brushing my hair, how much more couple-like could we get?" His outburst is. Unexpected to say the least. But Karkat is used to this sort of thing.

"I said shut up, Jesus Christ. You know what I mean. Some of the bullshit you do now isn't going to fly if we're going to be dating. That's what I mean."

"Oh yeah? Like what."

"Like you having one meal a day and then retreating into your room for god knows how long. And you not going outside for weeks at a time. We're going to be going on dates and shit, some of which will be taking place outside." Sollux doesn't like the sound of that, groaning and hiding his face in his hair again. When did it get long enough for him to do that? They'll have to go get haircuts soon.

"Okay, fine. I'll cater to your demand2 if you cater to mine. You can't force me to do a lot of shit. You have to bring date idea2 to me at lea2t three day2 prior 2o we can talk it over and compromi2e. I'll eat two meal2 a day and 2nack the re2t of the day and--"

"Healthy snacks."

Sollux groans again, louder and with more passion behind it. "Okay. _Healthy_ 2nack2. You fucking tyrant. And you are welcome to join me in my room when I retreat into it. I think that about cover2 anything that would be a "problem." He uses visual quotation marks. What a dick. "Yeah, okay, I'm satisfied with that." They both stay quiet after that, Sollux cuddled up to Karkat's legs and Karkat occasionally reaching over papping his new boyfriend's rear with the washcloth still on it. It's not incredibly easy but it's doable.

"I love you..." Sollux mumbles, as if he wanted to say it but didn't want anyone to hear. Of course they have said the dreaded three worded phrase before, but it was mostly either when drunk, or times of great depression or stress. And Karkat has a feeling its not the same kinds of love as the others. The brunette holds his breath for a few seconds, unable to breathe and not cry at the same time. After that subsides, he's able to mumble, "I love you, too," back to his partner. Sollux curls up on his side, the wash cloth rolling off. Karkat wiggles down under to make it possible for the two of them to embrace. Sollux tries to wiggle one of his legs in between the other's but only gets frustrated. "Take off your pant2." While he could make a joke about it and be immature, Karkat chooses not to, simply tugging his pants off and tossing them to the side before tightly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Of course, Sollux was probably exhausted. He's always tired, no matter what time of day or what he's doing. Karkat, however, just wants to enjoy the warmth, not able to fall asleep even if he tried without his sleeping medication. So he just lies there, soaking up the smells and warmth of Sollux and wrapping his head around the fact that he's finally his.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Maybe you'll like my art! Check out my art blog at  
> the2tranger-things-in-life.tumblr.com


End file.
